


unfurling singing star

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unfurling singing star,(George holds his breath, a supernova exploding as he shields his eyes. He slips his hands into dreams, knowing he wont notice the stardust.)Look how they shine for you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	unfurling singing star

Dream slams his hand on the desk. 

The desk sits in the corner of the room, standing on four legs. Its made of wood, specifically Ash wood. Its carved on the sides, a pattern of lines and swirls with intricate small shapes that line against the deeper cuts into the precious wood.

The desk does not shake as Dream hits it, but it is light itself for a desk, probably weighing around 110 pounds. The corner of the desk is a slightly different shade of brown. Its darker.

When you open the drawers of the desk, it does not squeak. The desk is new, expensive and made for durability.

The desk has been wiped down, moist from the wipes. It is fresh and clean, suitable to eat on. 


End file.
